


The Northern Secret

by Wasteman



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Kingdoms, Love, Romance, Royalty, Sibling Incest, Smut, discovering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-21 21:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasteman/pseuds/Wasteman
Summary: On a trip to the North, Rhaenys finds more then she bargained for when Ned Stark unveils a secret he has kept for years.
Relationships: Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jon Snow/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen
Comments: 135
Kudos: 415





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone, 
> 
> This is a short story, i've got like 20k done, but this chapter should be like 6k
> 
> Drink more water!!!!
> 
> More Life,

Rhaenys

Rhaenys had been sitting in the wheelhouse for hours now, the dull ride through the North, looking at the white landscapes due to the few inches of snow spread out across the grounds. Sitting across from Daenerys and Margaery, who looked equally bored, the three had exhausted every single topic of conversations over this long drawn out trip. They all resorted to simply sitting in silence, staring out at the boring landscape.

Rhaenys had dreaded this long trip for as long as Aegon announced it. She knew it was long overdue since the crown had even seen the North, let alone speak to them, so Aegon had announced the trip, bringing along the royal family. Ever since the rebellion the relationship with the North had been strained. After Ned Stark practically saved the realm from Lannister tyranny after Father and Robert both died, then was rewarded with the death of his sister, piling on the deaths of his Father and Brother, it was within reason that he would isolate himself within Winterfell.

Rhaenys was thankful for Ned Stark, the man had saved Rhaenys and Aegon’s lives, provided stability to King’s Landing, and then gave the throne to Grandmother to oversee until Aegon was old enough. It would go down in legend as one of the greatest, more honourable actions in Westerosi history, and truthfully Rhaenys wished that the relationship between the Stark’s and Targaryens was better as history will also note the isolation the North has felt from the crown.

Grandmother did say that her and Ned sent Ravens once in a while, but nothing that ever grew into a relationship. It was odd, but it worked, the realm was at peace once again, despite all of the threats to Aegon’s young life before he took the crown, but there was never any unrest from the North. No man dared to venture passed Moat Cailin, and no kingdom dared rebel as they saw what Ned Stark was capable of, especially with the North standing side by side with the crown.

Rhaenys was surprised to see some buildings out the window, and turned with her eyebrows pinched together in confusion, looking out the window, she saw a large group of people siding along either side of their procession. Dany leaned forward as well, Margaery looking out the other side of the wheel house.

Whenever they did these sort of visits, the crowds were usually loud, and joyful, now, here, it was almost hushed, the men, women, children, just seemed to be talking to themselves, no sort of excitement, just a gentle curiosity about the unknown. It was odd, and Rhaenys was sure Aegon was having an awkward trot on his horse out front.

Margaery spoke out loud, speaking what the three were thinking. “this is quite unusual.” She murmured quietly.

Daenerys pulled back from the window, “the North does not have the same love for us here as the other Kingdoms.” She spoke softly, sadly, it was reflective and her words were heavy.

Rhaenys knew that here, in the North, they were probably the safest, the Stark’s and in turn the entire North was the most honourable Kingdom, but instead of the love they received from other Kingdoms, here, it seemed to be a mutual respect, as if the accomplishments of the North matched the current crown.

Rhaenys leaned away from the window herself, thinking about it, the citizens here were in their right to be like this. Their liege lord gave the Targaryens the throne, saving their lives. The crown was in no position to demand love from the North, they would have to earn the respect of the Northern citizens.

Rhaenys would have to make sure Aegon saw it that way too.

The landscape continued to pass, and the streets grew busier and louder, but never with any fanfare, all with a quiet hushed of furthering conversations.

Luckily for the royal party, Wintertown was not too far from Winterfell, and in a short period of time Rhaenys spotted the massive walls of the Stark’s castle in the distance. She spoke loudly, so that Margaery and Daenerys would hear her over the noise of the crowds, “we are here.”

The outside of the walls came closer and closer, and within moments, Rhaenys watched as they passed through the massive gates that lead to the inner castle of Winterfell. They then heard the dismounting of horses, armour clinking, boots hitting the ground, and there were a few seconds before Arthur opened the door to the wheelhouse, Margaery stepping out first to grab onto Aegon’s out stretched hand.

Rhaenys followed them, helped by Arthur, and then Daenerys. The four of them made their way over to the Stark family. There was a certain heavy silence across the crowd, the weight of the former actions of each party weighed greatly on this meeting, for Rhaenys, it was new and unfamiliar, something she did not get much these days, it was unique, and loud. She was certain that the entire royal party felt it, and was careful of it, silence sometimes said more than words.

At once Ned Stark knelt, the entire courtyard following his lead. Aegon waited a short amount of time, before speaking softly, “Rise, my Lord.”

Ned Stark stood tall and firm, his long face and grey eyes typical of the Starks of old. His wife, Catelyn Tully, had aged beautifully, her long red hair flowing long passed her shoulders. She held the hand of a toddler, who had the same auburn hair, obviously the youngest Stark child.

Aegon quickly went forward, Margaery on his elbow, Ned Stark went to bow, he started to say, “Winterfell is yours” but Aegon set a hand on his shoulder. “it is alright Lord Stark; it is an honour to meet at last.”

Ned’s face barely changed, but his voice held some amusement, “we’ve met before my King,” his smile ticked upwards slightly, a small smile gracing his lips. He was obviously speaking about the time they were together when Aeg was just a babe, and Rhaenys a toddler herself.

Aegon returned the sentiment, “yes,” he said politely, “at least this time I will remember it.” Ned smile then with his teeth, and Aegon’s smile brightened too. It was a nice sentiment, Rhaenys felt a comfort settle in her bones, this was the man who they owed their lives to, but he seemed like a man that they would get along with swimmingly.

Aegon gestured towards Margaery, “Lord Stark, may I introduce my Queen, Margaery Tyrell.” Ned reached for her hand immediately, and Margaery held it out easily, accepting the kiss on her knuckles.

“It is an honour to meet you my Lord, the Tyrell’s hold the upmost respect for the Stark’s, my Grandmother especially.” Margaery was all charm and smiles, and Ned seemed slightly taken aback, he was not used to the Southern extravagance.

Ned nodded simply, “your kind words are appreciated my Queen.” He then gestured towards his wife, “you Graces, may I introduce my wife, the Lady of Winterfell, Catelyn Stark.”

The lady stepped forward, curtseying politely, the toddler not letting go of her hand. Aegon and Margaery smiled charmingly, “well met my Lady.”

Margaery looked appropriately taken with the young child, “and who is this little rascal?” she said sweetly. Rhaenys felt Daenerys’ elbow hit her, the two sharing a look of understanding. That was another not so subtle hint that Margaery wished for a child.

The Lady Stark smiled, “this is my youngest, Rickon,” she pulled him forward and held onto his shoulders, but the child hid behind his mother’s skirts.

Catelyn immediately looked apologetic but Margaery waved her off. “it is alright, my Lady.” Her smile remained charming.

Ned Stark then spoke again, “may I introduce my son and heir, Robb.” Gesturing to the handsome red headed man directly to his right. Robb had his Mothers colouring, red hair and blue eyes, he was handsome for certain, but he did not look like what you expected of a Stark.

Robb bowed, and Aegon put a hand out, shaking his hand firmly, “I’ve heard a lot about you Lord Robb, it is good to finally put a face to the stories.”

Robb seemed surprised that Aegon would have heard anything about him, Aegon noticed his confusion and continued, “your Uncle, Lord Edmure speaks about all of the Stark children with fondness.”

Robb smiled, then looked over to his Mother who looked rather embarrassed, “I appreciate the kind words my King.”

Rhaenys was quickly pulled from the conversation, as Aegon transitioned over to greet the next Red Haired Stark, she spotted a man standing close behind Robb. The man looked like a Stark, dark curly hair, long face, sharp jawline. The difference was, he had deep violet eyes, nearly the same colour as Rhaenys’.

Rhaenys felt her breath catch when he turned and saw her looking at him, he was _beautiful,_ and his eyes matched hers perfectly. His eyebrows furrowed when he caught her staring, and she could tell that she had made him uncomfortable, so she smiled lightly, a sweet curve of her lips that exuded warmth.

The man’s brows furrowed even further, looking confused and offended. He shook his head slightly, then turned his attention back on Aegon. Rhaenys felt discouraged and embarrassed, she was interested though, who was this man?

Aegon and Margaery were speaking to the youngest of the two Stark children, but Rhaenys was distracted completely, it was hard to pay attention to the happenings around her. Those violet eyes, were so familiar, she had seen them in the mirror thousands of times before.

Rhaenys focused once again on the man, he was turned towards Aegon, who was still speaking with the younger Starks. His hair curled in a specific way, draping over his face it looked like Rhaenys’ hair if she would ever cut it short, and his jaw line, from the front, his long face disguised it, but from the side it was almost the exact same as Aegon’s.

Rhaenys was puzzled, she looked away from him, over to Ned Stark. She was surprised to see that Ned Stark was staring directly at her, there was a mix of emotions across his cold face. His eyes had a hint of guilt, but mostly a look of pleading, as if he was asking her not to speak of it.

Rhaenys was torn, this man was somehow related to her, and Ned Stark knew that she figured it out. She had to speak with him alone.

Daenerys then nudged her, Rhaenys looked towards her Aunt, who nodded towards Aegon. Aeg had finished with the introductions a smile on his and Margaery’s face. He walked back over to Lord Stark, “come,” he gestured towards Rhaenys and Daenerys.

The two of them stepped forward, “Lord Stark, Princess Rhaenys and Princess Daenerys.” Aegon said, introducing them to the Warden of the North.

Once again introductions were made, it was simple easy conversation with Lord and Lady Stark, when her and Daenerys shifted over to Robb, his eyes held a flirtatious tint when he kissed their hands, Rhaenys could care less though. She was looking over the Stark heir’s shoulder.

The man with the violet eyes would not meet her own, he remained looking down at his feet, not daring to meet her eyes, it infuriated her and intrigued her at the same time, did he know? Did he know he wasn’t truly a Stark?

Rhaenys must not have been subtle in her interest as Daenerys elbowed her again, she looked over at her and Daenerys nodded towards Robb. “Apologies my Lord, it has been a long trip.” Rhaenys said, trying to assuage her impoliteness.

Robb smiled but he was teasing when he spoke, “it seems my brother got your attention.”

It was rather familiar for someone who she had just met, but that man was not a brother of his. Rhaenys smiled, then asked curiously, “brother?”

Robb turned to the man, he smiled teasingly at him, this time his smile was large, “Yes, my brother Jon.” Jon’s eyes met Robb’s, they were hard and his face was flushed with embarrassment.

To the right, Rhaenys heard Lady Stark speak harshly, chastising her son with a fierce, “Robb!” Rhaenys shot her a sharp look, before Lord Stark intervened.

“Princess Rhaenys,” he paused, eyes uncertain, “this my natural born son, Jon Snow.” Rhaenys’ eyes met Jon’s, and they were mirrors of each other, it was intense, the silence between them suffocating her.

Jon bowed, and Rhaenys and Daenerys both held their hands out, he placed soft kisses across their knuckles. Rhaenys could not help herself. “how old are you Jon?” she asked, her voice light and simple.

Jon looked over to Lord Stark self-consciously, he obviously got permission to speak from his Father as he faced her. “I am six and ten, my Princess.”

Rhaenys nodded, then spoke again, “ah, so you’re a rebellion baby too?” her words were met with a harsh silence, but Rhaenys did not care, she turned to see Lord Stark’s reaction, and once again his eyes were pleading.

The group of them were interrupted by the youngest Stark girl speak harshly. “Hey!” she yelled out, gaining everyone’s attention. “Jon is my brother, he is super nice and kind and plays swords with me!”

She was cutely fierce, and Rhaenys barked out a laugh at her audacity. The elder of the two Stark sisters quickly reprimanded the younger one. “Arya!” grabbing the little one’s hand.

Rhaenys smiled, “it is alright Sansa,” she then spoke to Arya, “I meant no offence, my Lady. Aegon is a rebellion baby, as is Daenerys, as is Robb, as is Jon.”

Arya frowned, and then looked down at her feet, “oh.” She said softly. Robb snorted next to her, and Rhaenys looked over at him, Robb and Jon both held affectionate smiles looking at their little sister. Even Lord Stark held a fond look for his youngest girl.

Lady Stark then stepped in, “There are rooms ready for your graces,” she gestured to the four of them, “for you to rest and recover before the feast tonight.”

Aegon stepped forward, “of course Lady Stark, that would be greatly appreciated.”

Rhaenys’ curiosity would not be sated though. “Lord Stark, if we could speak in private?” her words were met with silence from the crowd around them. Even Lord Stark seemed surprised.

Daenerys spoke, trying to dissuade her, “Rhaenys, I think some rest would be nice for all of us.”

Rhaenys denied her words, “I just need a moment of his time,” smiling at Lord Stark disarmingly.

Aegon shook his head, “my apologies Lord Stark, when my sister sets her mind to something, she is as stubborn as a mule.” He shot her an exasperated look, but Rhaenys did not relent.

Lord Stark replied simply, “Princess, the Godswood should give us some privacy if that is acceptable?”

Rhaenys nodded, and took Lord Starks outstretched elbow. They walked off through the walls of Winterfell, Rhaenys heard the clinking of armour settle behind her, likely Ser Barristan following her as a man of Lord Stark’s followed him.

They did not say a word to each other as they trekked through the snow, the silence was accepted though, they each knew what this conversation would entail, and were simply waiting for some privacy before it began.

The two of them made their way through the gates of the Godswood, Rhaenys turned and gestured for Barristan to guard the gate, and Lord Stark did the same to his guard.

The two then walked forward, alone for the first time, Lord Stark lead her along a path, and then into a clearing. There was a large Weirwood tree, with a heated pond beautifully beneath it.

Rhaenys separated from Lord Stark, walking to the pond, she crouched down and dipped her fingers in the heated water. This place was peaceful, tranquil, she hated that she would have to break the silence.

She let the water flow over her fingers, and she saw out of the corner of her eye Lord Stark walk around the pond, settling on a stump where he took a seat. “does he know?” Rhaenys began with.

Lord Stark was clever enough to not fake ignorance. “No,” he said darkly, sounding like the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

Rhaenys nodded, “I am going to assume he is Father and Lyanna’s?” her breath stalled in her chest, she was not sure if she truly wanted to know the answer to this question, it would only bring problems and complications, but she needed an explanation.

Looking over to Ned, his eyes were heavy, he looked to be lost in memories, but when he spoke, his voice was deep and full of grief. “Yes.”

Rhaenys pinched her lips together in annoyance, the rebellion was a war of false truths and honest lies. It was a time of confusion and miscommunications, and no one had suffered more than the man sitting in front of her.

“Care to explain why you took him from us? Even after you settled everything?” Rhaenys’ words were not accusing or defamatory, they were simply curious.

Lord Stark’s grey eyes met her violet, his were full of grief and sorrow, and Rhaenys felt for the man, her family had practically destroyed his, and here they were, six and ten years later, discussing past decisions. “I did what I thought was right, restoring the Targaryen crown, then protected my family.” He gruffed out.

Rhaenys nodded, he looked expectant, like she was going to be angry with him, but Rhaenys could not feel any sort of anger towards him. He did what he thought was right and in an impossible situation, he protected everyone he could. “I am not angry Lord Stark, and I promise I will keep your secret.” His eyebrows raised in shock, but Rhaenys continued, “For now….”

Rhaenys moved over to where Ned was sitting, bumping his thigh with hers, she sat down on the stump next to him. “I do not wish to force Jon into anything, but he deserves to know the truth.”

Rhaenys heard Lord Stark sigh deeply, his voice was resigned and slow. “I do not want to lose him.”

Rhaenys felt her heart clench, she was not trying to take Jon away, she wished to get to know her brother. “I do not know him but after his initial anger he should see it for how it is.”

Lord Stark replied quickly, “and how will he see it?”

Rhaenys shrugged, “I would see it as a man faced with an impossible situation, and tried to make the best of it,”

Ned nodded, he seemed pensive and thoughtful, “I feel like I should be apologizing to you,” he made to continue but Rhaenys interrupted.

“you do not need to apologize for anything Lord Stark.” She reached out and grabbed his hand, it was odd, comforting a man nearly twice her age, but when Rhaenys saw a small smile settle on Lord Stark’s face, she knew she had made the right decision in providing some physical comfort.

Rhaenys stood, stepping away from him, “I wish to get to know my brother, I will pass it off as being interested in him but before we leave, he must know.” Stepping away, she met Lord Stark’s eyes, they were lost in thought, but he nodded at her curtly. Rhaenys gave a short nod in return.

Striding out of the Godswood, leaving Lord Stark to his thoughts, Rhaenys was a mixed bag of emotions. She was happy she had new family, and someone knew to help continue the Targaryen line. At the same time, she was disappointed, she had lost six and ten years of her brother’s life, times they could have spent together, being a family.

Here, in Winterfell he was a bastard, a life a prince of royal blood should not have, but Rhaenys still could not find any anger for Lord Stark. He was only doing what he thought was right, and without anyone being alive to confirm the pregnancy and birth of Jon, it would have been ludicrous for Lord Stark to just place Jon in the line of succession for the Throne.

Rhaenys walked out of the Godswood, hearing Barristan step behind her, she had come to Winterfell dreading the boring North, but now, she was feeling optimistic that the visit would not be as boring as she first thought.

*

Walking into the feast on Robb Stark’s elbow was something that Rhaenys was used to. Being escorted by high lords to the high table behind Aegon was something of a regular occurrence. Aegon had Margaery on his arm, and behind them, Sansa escorted Daenerys.

Lord and Lady Stark walked in front of Rhaenys and Robb, Rhaenys was happy to see that Lord Stark looked amicable, he was not downtrodden or depressed because of their conversation.

Rhaenys looked around as they walked, she was hoping to spot the familiar black hair and violet eyes, but she could not spot him. Instead, she took in the Winterfell great hall, it had a warm feel to it, the large hearth behind the head table provided most of the light, along with torches along the walls. Hanging above the torches were sigils of the houses that were in attendance tonight. Giants, Bears, Fists, a flayed man, all spread across the walls.

Over the great hearth, sat the Targaryen dragon, with the Stark sigil beside it. Rhaenys smiled, the two flags looked nice together, a good combination, well, the two families made Jon, so she hoped that the combination would prove good.

Taking her seat after Robb pulled her chair out for her, Rhaenys looked out over the crowd. The gathering was quiet, hushed voices as they waited for Aegon to start the feast. Which he promptly did with a few words.

As the food was being brought out, Rhaenys took a look at the people gathered, multiple families all familiar with one another, just simply enjoying the feast, comfortable with themselves and with their surroundings.

It was bizarre, most feasts that Rhaenys had attended always had people vying for positions, looking to somehow raising their standings within their own kingdom. Here, in the North, there was just a simple friendliness between the Lords and Ladies. Rhaenys knew there was likely to be Northerners looking to benefit themselves, but it seemed like they would not go behind each other’s backs to gain themselves an advantage.

It was an honourable sentiment as naïve as it was.

Sansa then got Rhaenys’ attention, speaking to her about the different interests she had in the South. Rhaenys played the act as the perfect princess, but truthfully she found the Stark girl rather dull, she had a picture of the South in her mind that was unreasonable and childish despite her reaching the age of marriage.

Rhaenys was more interested in watching the younger Stark girl, Arya was a menace the whole meal, being cheeky with her brothers, taking their food when they weren’t looking, kicking their shins, at one point she even launched a piece of meat in Sansa’s direction. Rhaenys thought she was hilarious and let the infractions go as youthful exuberance.

Looking over the crowd once again, Rhaenys searched for a familiar head of messy black hair. It took a few seconds, but she spotted Jon sitting by his lonesome at the end of the table nearest the door. It hurt her heart to see him like that, alone and dejected as the party went on around him. This was the price he had to pay for being a bastard.

Annoyed on his behalf, Rhaenys looked to Robb Stark for the first time, “does your brother Jon not sit with you?”

Robb was surprised with the question, but he became sorrowful as well, “Mother asked for him to stay away, she did not want to offend you with his presence.”

Rhaenys pinched her eyebrows, “she does realize we are half Dornish right?”

Robb’s face remained down, “She does, she just does not like Jon, outside of Dorne, what wife would like their husbands bastard?”

Rhaenys just felt herself getting more and more annoyed, why did the rest of Westeros have such liberal views in terms of sex and love? If Jon had been born Dornish he would have seen the love and care of his family, here he was alienated by a close minded Mother.

Taking the opportunity to judge Robb Stark’s character, Rhaenys quickly asked, “and do you share the same views as your Mother?”

Rhaenys felt relief wash through her when Robb’s expression turned offended. He spoke defensively, “Jon is my brother.”

Rhaenys smiled at him, “good.”

Robb was entirely confused by her reaction, “is there any specific reason besides your interest in Jon?” he asked rather boldly. There was a hint of protectiveness in his tone, as if he was willing to protect Jon from her, and it made Rhaenys happy.

Turning her eyes fully on to Robb’s, Rhaenys smiled, “I cannot simply be interested in a handsome man?”

Robb looked befuddled that a Princess would speak in such a manner, but he laughed after he got over the shock. Through his laughter, he spoke lightly, “you are not what I expected, my Princess.”

Rhaenys smiled, that was a compliment she was not used to. Men often regaled about her beauty and power, never her personality. It was nice to be able to catch the Northern heir off guard.

Content with their conversation, Rhaenys looked over the crowd again, and this time when she looked over to Jon, he was looking directly at her. They made eye contact for a split second before he looked away self-consciously.

Rhaenys watched as Jon pushed his plate away from himself, then downed the rest of his drink in one large gulp, before angrily standing and walking out the door next to him. Her heart clenched to see him like that, his body language was tight and nervy, he simply looked dispirited.

Watching him walk out in such a heart wrenching way, Rhaenys was rising out of her seat before she could even process her thoughts. As she stood, she got the attention of the table, and Aegon spoke over the hush. “Rhae?” he said questioningly.

Smiling charmingly, keeping her voice flat, Rhaenys responded simply, “just wish for some fresh air brother.”

Aegon nodded, then waved for Ser Barristan, who quickly fell into step as Rhaenys rounded the head table. She thought she saw Robb looking at her suspiciously, but brushed it from her mind, she was going to find Jon, and speak to him.

Striding out the great hall, the cold air hit her face abruptly, it felt nice, the chill settling against her skin. Breathing in the fresh air, she exhaled and saw her breathe in front of her face. Smiling at the sensation, she pulled her cloak further over her shoulders.

Ser Barristan tapped her shoulder, she turned to look at him, and he simply tapped the back of his ear, urging for Rhaenys to listen. Confused, Rhaenys tuned her ears, and she heard the steady whump, of a training dummy being hit.

Confused, Rhaenys followed the sound, rounding the corner to the training yard stood Jon, who frustratingly struck the dummy over and over and over again. You could tell from his body language he was upset and dejected, and Rhaenys stood and watched for a few moments, watching her brother move.

Slyly, she looked over to Ser Barristan, giving him a coy look who only looked smug. Leave it to her old guard to pick up on her interest in Jon. He knew better than to deter her from him, despite his status as a bastard.

Reaching out to grab Ser Barristan’s hand in gratitude, Rhaenys stepped forward, making sure her footsteps were loud, not to scare Jon.

Jon paused his strikes to turn and see who was coming up behind him. Before he could fully turn, Rhaenys spoke, “I am not sure that is the proper striking technique.”

Jon’s eyes flew wide with panic as he took her in, nearly falling to his knees in haste of bending the knee. Rhaenys quickly made her way over to him, his hair was damp with sweat, and his shirt was sticking to him, condensation settling in the air around him as he took deep breaths. Rhaenys set a hand on his shoulder. “rise”

Jon slowly rose, his head hung, looking directly at his toes. Rhaenys took him in, his body language had changed from irritated and upset to stone, he was completely ridged and uncomfortable, and she hated that her presence did that to him.

“I saw you leave the feast, and I wanted to make sure you were alright.” She stretched a hand out, looking to grab his arm in comfort, but Jon quickly stepped away. It hurt more than Rhaenys cared to admit.

“Thank you, your Grace.” Jon said simply, his voice remaining stilted and flat.

Rhaenys needed to comfort him somehow. “I am not here to ridicule you Jon.” She said, making sure her voice had hints of care laced through it.

Surprisingly Jon responded quickly, “then what are you doing here, princess?” his voice was quick as a whip, and almost resigned. Ser Barristan gripped his sword from behind her, and Rhaenys raised a hand to him, preventing him from speaking.

“I am here because I wished to speak with you, am I not allowed?” she spoke calmly, trying to make sure Jon sees that she only wishes to speak with him.

Her words provided no change in him, “but I am a bastard, and if you are trying to…” he trailed off, looking over her shoulder to Ser Barristan.

Rhaenys recognized his fear, and gently urged him, “finish what you were going to say.” Jon continued to look hesitant so Rhaenys smiled at him encouragingly, “Ser Barristan will not harm you, I give you my word.”

Jon sighed, “if you are trying to see something in me because of eyes than I assure you, I am nothing special.”

Rhaenys felt her breath catch, “nothing special?” she questioned lightly, “is that truly how you see yourself?”

Jon shrugged, “I am nothing but a Northern bastard with pretty violet eyes.” he pulled on the neckline of his tunic to let some cold air under his sweaty shirt, Rhaenys kept a careful eye on the movement, finding the subtle shift alluring.

Rhaenys shook her head, he valued himself based on his status, it was a Westerosi way of thinking, but not a Dornish point of view. “Jon, being a bastard means nothing to me, I am half Dornish.”

Jon huffed, shaking his head, “why do you even care?” he said resigned, but then met her eyes boldly, “you are a royal princess of Westeros, and here you are,” he gestured around them, in the muddy training grounds of Winterfell, “speaking to a bastard.”

Rhaenys hated this, her brother was speaking down on himself, and she could not say anything to him without breaking the agreement she had with Lord Stark. She wanted to hug him, and kiss him, and comfort him but she couldn’t, he still only saw her as an unfamiliar princess, who for some reason was interested in him. She needed to go about this a different way.

“Let us pretend then.” Rhaenys said, a small smile on her lips, “I will pretend that you are not a bastard,” inwardly she knew he really wasn’t so pretending was not difficult, alas she continued, “and you will pretend that I am not a princess.”

Jon looked at her dryly, he looked from her head to her toes, then looked at himself, the intent was clear, Rhaenys was dressed expensively, lavishly, while Jon was dressed commonly, sweating through his tunic and worn down breeches. Rhaenys rolled her eyes, she stepped towards him, “here, teach me how to swing a sword.”

Jon’s eyebrows pinched together, “I am sure Ser Barristan will be a much better teacher than I.”

Gesturing to the legendary knight behind her.

“Ser Barristan is old and frail, I need someone my age and body type to teach me the proper technique.” Ser Barristan was certainly not old and frail, and her and Jon only had similar body types, he was broader shouldered, but still slight, while Rhaenys had wider hips. Not that they showed in this heavy dress.

Jon was still looking confused and uncomfortable, but he seemed to accept her desire to get to know him. He flipped his training sword around, handing it over to her hilt first. Rhaenys smiled at him teasingly, and Jon shook his head, gesturing for her to step towards the training dummy.

Rhaenys did, feeling silly, as she had never even swung a sword before she lashed at the dummy from over her shoulder, striking it in the head. She was surprised by how hard she hit it and the shock she felt up her elbows. She looked over to Jon whose face was flat, but then looking over to Ser Barristan who was struggling not to laugh.

Jon remained patient, he stepped towards her, “firstly, your grip is wrong, and this sword is too large for you, so you’ll just have to use two hands.” He gestured to her hands, “if I may?” he asked shyly. Rhaenys nodded, smiling sweetly.

He shifted her wrists, sliding his thick fingers around them, shifting them position of the two, then sliding down to her hands, “you need to keep your fingers like this,” she watched as he intertwined them, and Rhaenys felt heat settle in her stomach, the skin to skin contact lighting a fire beneath her.

Jon’s eyes met hers, violet meeting violet, and they stared at each other for a few moments, Rhaenys felt lost in the muted attraction she saw in Jon’s eyes. It felt like a long time, but a few moments later, Jon cleared his throat, catching himself, snapping them out of the stare. Rhaenys looked down at the way her hands were positioned on the sword, smiling to herself.

From the small distance he stepped away, Jon spoke softly, “go again, this time, bring it down over your shoulder, not a slash over it.” Rhaenys did what he said, to the best of her ability, striking the dummy harshly.

She looked over her shoulder to see what they thought, Jon and Barristan both held small smiles, so she questioned, “what?”

Jon’s smile widened slightly, “it was much better, but your stance shifted.” He moved next to her, bent his knees and planted his feet, “for the most power, you must shift through the strike, so that your weight is behind it.” He paused, then spoke under his breath “not that there is much weight to you anyway.” 

Rhaenys turned to face him, her jaw dropping slightly, Jon saw her movement and his face blanched, he scrambled to apologize, but Rhaenys beat him to it, “it is not like there is a massive warrior in you either!”

Jon stiffened in surprise, and Rhaenys smiled teasingly, Jon’s smile turned bashful, which caused Rhaenys to laugh. “do you really think I am small?” she jested.

Snorting, Jon turned towards her fully, “princess, you are smaller than me.” He said with a smile. He then gestured to himself, “and I am not exactly large myself.”

Rhaenys chuckled, she stepped towards him, and this time she was relieved when he stayed put. She reached up to place a hand on his cheek, but as soon as she let go of the sword, her other hand was unable to hold the weight of it, so her shoulder drooped down unceremoniously.

Jon laughed, reaching down to grab the sword from her dangling arm, helping her out. He leaned down toward her to grab the sword, and Rhaenys set a hand on his shoulder. He rose again, both of them standing straight up, the top of her head was level with the bottom of his nose.

Their eyes locked on one another, Rhaenys’ hand that settled on his shoulder shifted to his cheek, she ran her thumb along his jawline. Jon spoke quietly, his eyes shocked her with how deep and earnest they were, “why do you care?” his tone held something heavy, a mystery behind it, something that Rhaenys wanted to dive headfirst into, a longing, a sense of something unknown to her. It felt like the tone was specifically for her, as if his soul was calling to hers.

Rhaenys felt moved, this was her brother, a man who she should have grown up with, loving, caring, sharing memories with, yet here he was, asking why she even cared to speak to him. “I care because I feel a connection to you Jon.” His hand came up, gripping her forearm lightly as hers slid into his hair. “As soon as I saw you, I felt it, and I will not deny this feeling because of your birth.”

Jon’s head drooped, his eyes settling on his feet, the mention of his bastard status saddening him. Rhaenys’ heart clenched, steeling herself, she tilted his head up using a finger. She was surprised to see Jon’s eyes were watery, tears threatening to leak past his eyelashes.

Rhaenys felt her eyes quickly follow, her vision blurring from the water gathering within her eyes, this only confirmed that Jon felt it too, that inevitable connection that shocked her when she laid eyes on him, “you felt it too?” she found herself asking, her voice thick with emotion.

With Jon’s subtle nod, Rhaenys smiled through her tears, bringing Jon into a fierce hug, it took a few seconds of hesitation from his side, but eventually Rhaenys felt his arms come around her as well, his warm arms wrapping around her shoulders as she settled hers around his waist. They stayed like that for a few moments, as Rhaenys set her head on his shoulder.

Just feeling his body next to hers was a wonder, Rhaenys ran her hands up and down his back, the muscles there firm and smooth as she felt his perspiration. Jon’s arms stayed locked around her shoulders, she heard his nose sniffle quietly, trying to compose himself no doubt.

Rhaenys had never felt something like this before, it was if something had clicked into her place, the feeling of her lost soul settling, it was perfectly imperfect, the situation was not ideal, but she had him in her arms, and that was enough for now.

Ser Barristan cleared his throat loudly from behind them, and Rhaenys jumped away from Jon, quickly wiping at her eyes. That was the signal her and Ser Barristan had set up for when they were doing something that could provide trouble for her.

Looking to Jon who looked puzzled, until he heard Sansa Stark speak from the opening of the training area. “Princess Rhaenys! There you are.” Sansa walked in, followed by a Stark guard. “The King was looking for you.”

Rhaenys’ eyes left Sansa to look at Jon, whose body language had closed off, looking to not draw attention to himself. Rhaenys recognized the actions as they were, he did not wish to go back into the feast with Sansa.

Rhaenys looked over to Ser Barristan, giving him a grateful nod, she turned to Sansa. “of course, Lady Sansa.” She smiled gently at the red headed girl, Sansa turned to leave and Rhaenys made to follow. She walked passed Jon, taking a second to grip his hand, squeezing gently. Their eyes met, and in his she saw gratefulness and attraction. She smiled slightly, then walked off, following Sansa.

As she walked, Ser Barristan fell in line behind her, he gently spoke, “Princess?” Rhaenys turned and looked at her guard, he held a small smile, “he swings a sword just like his Father.” The words were laced with knowing, and Rhaenys realized that Ser Barristan had also figured out who Jon truly was.

Rhaenys smiled in understanding, reaching out to grip his elbow, showing him her gratefulness. He returned her smile simply, giving her a fatherly nod. Rhaenys found herself, _excited,_ this new relationship with Jon was blooming and sweet, but he was her brother, a new family member, and they had both admitted to feeling the familial connection already, it gave Rhaenys a sense of excitement and hope, and she found herself smiling to herself, looking forward to getting to know her brother some more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone, 
> 
> There was some arguments and debates in the last chapter over plot holes and such, i just want to clarify that literally none of it matters, this is a pure Jon/Rhae romance, i said whatever to get them together. 
> 
> Drink more water today!!!
> 
> More Life,

*

Rhaenys headed down to break her fast in the morning, the great hall of Winterfell creating some noise as she walked through the small courtyard. She was overjoyed to see that a light snow had settled across the skies today, fluttering snowflakes floating down from above. Her thick cloak keeping her warm.

Striding into the great hall, she noticed a few people sitting at the tables, then some of the Stark’s, and Daenerys sitting at the head table. The men and women all stood when she walked in, nodding to them royally, she made her way to the head table.

The first one to notice her was Lord Stark, and he stood quickly, the rest of the people sitting at the table following his lead. It was not all of the Stark’s though, Robb, Arya and Bran sat alongside Daenerys, while surprisingly Jon sat next to Lord Stark.

Jon’s eyes widened when she took the chair across from him, “Good morning Princess.” Lord Stark began, as he once again took his seat, signalling to everyone else that they may sit as well.

Rhaenys smiled charmingly, “the snow makes it a good morning Lord Stark, it is beautiful.” She shifted her eyes from Lord Stark to Jon, and it gave her pleasure to see he recognized her innuendo for what it was, and blushed prettily.

Lord Stark smiled at her, it was a smile similar to the one that Ser Barristan often gave her, Fatherly and proud. “You do not wish to see the snow in Winter Princess, there is often too much of it.”

Rhaenys smiled slyly, taking a plate, and filling it with some of the breakfast that had been laid out. “I do not think I will ever tire of something so pretty.”

Watching as Jon ducked his head, his blush settling across his cheeks had Rhaenys internally grinning, but she kept her face neutral in front of the observant Lord Stark.

Lord Stark smiled, “I am happy to know that you are enjoying your trip so far Princess.” His words held a hidden meaning, he was certainly referring to the news of her brother, and that she was in a good mood concerning Jon, not the opposite in favour of Lord Stark.

“The North has proven surprising in truth Lord Stark,” looking down at her food, taking a small bite, “the Southern Kingdoms see your honour as nonsense and your honesty as bluntness. Yet, they would rather play riddles with positions and titles then be up front in their desires.” She smiled at Ned, “I find that not having to play word games with everyone I speak to here is refreshing.”

Jon raised his head, boldly meeting her straying eyes, “the North is more interesting than you think.”

Rhaenys met his stare with her own, raising her eyebrows with intent, her voice was flirty, “it certainly is.”

The eye contact was maintained for a few moments, the two of them letting their attraction be shown, until Lord Stark spoke up again. “perhaps someone could show you some of the more interesting places in the North.” His voice held a teasing tilt to it, and when Rhaenys looked towards him, he very quickly side eyed Jon, giving her an opportunity.

She nodded discreetly, “That would be wonderful!” she exclaimed, looking directly at Jon, “Jon, would you give me the pleasure of showing me your home?”

The way Jon’s face morphed from relaxed to startled was laughable, but Rhaenys kept a small pleasing smile on her face, encouraging Jon to accept, despite his qualms over his bastard status.

Lord Stark set a hand on Jon’s shoulder, “Go on son, you should never refuse the request of a Princess.”

Jon looked at his Father in confusion, his eyes were bulging out of his head incredulously, Rhaenys held a smug smile in Lord Stark’s direction, who shot her an amused glance. She watched as Lord Stark’s hand gripped Jon’s shoulder, urging calm from him.

Jon quickly composed himself, then met her eyes again, bowing in acquiescence, he spoke softly, “it would be my honour princess.”

Rhaenys smiled, then stood, “how about right now?” she had no idea what pushed her to want to do this so urgently, half of her plate was still full, as was Jon’s but she felt the sudden need to have him alone again, all to herself.

Jon swallowed nervously, but steeled himself and nodded, Lord Stark just looked smug. Rhaenys was surprised when she heard Daenerys speak up from across the table. “Rhaenys? You are abandoning your breakfast?”

Rhaenys found herself acting slightly coy, “yes Dany, Jon has offered to show me the beauty of the North.”

Dany gave her a strange look, her eyes shifted from Rhaenys to Jon, who had rounded the table to stand behind her. The young Stark girl, Arya, then chimed in, her voice loud as it seemed to always be, “Oh Jon! You can take her to the hot springs for a swim!”

Lord Stark then spoke, silencing his daughter, “Arya, watch your manners, you are speaking to two princesses.” He gently disciplined her, then continued, “the hot springs really are lovely around this time princess, do not feel the need to swim, but they are a nice place to visit.”

Rhaenys looked over her shoulder to Jon, giving him a questioning look, “do you know the way?”

At his gentle nod Rhaenys felt excitement settle into her blood once again. Going for a leisurely stroll, followed by a swim in the hot springs. That would be a lovely day with Jon.

Turning fully to face Jon, Rhaenys was momentarily taken aback with just how _handsome_ he truly was, he had his hair tied all the way back today, the black silken strands in a bun on the back of his head. His violet eyes were bright, and his jawline was sharp.

Her distraction proved too long as Jon spoke quietly as she took him in, “Princess?”

Rhaenys shook herself out of her daydream, “Come, let us go on an adventure Jon.” She watched as Jon’s nervous look eased, a soft smile settling on his even softer lips.

Jon held a gentlemanly elbow out for her and she slid her arm into his, she should not have been as comforted as she was by the small gesture but it seemed any miniscule thing Jon did, Rhaenys was attentive to, so careful to see the type of man her brother was.

They headed out into the courtyard, Ser Barristan sending her a questioning eyebrow, but he fell into step nonetheless. Jon took them to the stables, and asked the large simple man named Hodor to ready some horses.

Jon then spoke quietly, “I will be right back Princess, I just need to gather some supplies.” Rhaenys was surprised, as usually she would simply ask a servant to do that for her, but she had to remember that Jon was not a Stark, nor a Targaryen, he was a bastard, and often did not receive the same respect as a highborn.

She watched as he strode off towards the keep, and Rhaenys stood, turning to Ser Barristan. “We are going to some hot springs; I assume they will be in the Wolfswood.”

He nodded simply, but spoke quietly, “are you sure it is acceptable to be seen going for a ride, just the two of you?”

Rhaenys understood the tone behind his words, Jon was a bastard and he was warning her of the political ramifications. Rhaenys would have no regrets though, she did not care if Aegon or another chided her for it. Jon was her brother, a dragon, and when it all came to light it would not matter.

Rhaenys side eyed Ser Barristan. “you think spending some time with my brother is shameful?”

Ser Barristan’s chuckle was deep, and Rhaenys smiled at him, “as you say Princess.”

A few moments later, there were three horses ready, and Jon strode out of the keep, two saddlebags full, and a bow and quiver strapped to his back. Rhaenys spoke up, “what do you have in there?”

Rhaenys followed Jon over to his horse, he quickly set the bags on the saddle, and she grabbed one of the bags out of curiosity. It was soft, but dense, it felt like it was full of linens. “I brought extra clothing and towels in case you wished to swim.” He shrugged nonchalant, but Rhaenys thought it was sweet.

Jon then escorted her to her horse, giving her a hand climbing onto the mare. She gave his hand an extra squeeze in thanks, then watched attentively as his breeches stretched over his arse as he climbed into his saddle.

Rhaenys smiled to herself, he really did have a nice bottom, it must be a genetic thing as she often found people admiring hers, Aegon’s and Daenerys’. Laughing lightly, Jon turned back to her, his face held a small smile as he looked over his shoulder at her, he spoke quietly, “ready to go Princess?”

Rhaenys nodded, and patted the horse through its mane, Jon gently nudged his mare forward, and Rhaenys sided up next to him, Ser Barristan directly behind, their horses an appropriate space apart, and the three of them departed from the Winterfell courtyard, taking a turn directly West towards the Wolfswood.

They remained silent for a short period, Jon looked completely comfortable on his horse while Rhaenys struggled to get acclimated to hers. It took some whispering for the horse to become better behaved, and then once Rhaenys finally felt comfortable, she spoke easily. “you spend a lot of time in these woods?”

Jon looked over at her, his eyes were more affectionate and carefree now they were not in the keep, surrounded by judgmental people. “Aye, Father trained Robb and I how to hunt in these woods but we also use it to just spend time together as a family.”

Rhaenys smiled, picturing young Jon learning how to shoot the bow and arrow on his back. She then remembered the hot springs recommendation came from Arya, “you have brought your sister to these springs?”

Jon’s face morphed to one of familial affection, a sweet smile settling on his face, “Aye, Robb, Arya, Bran and I found it one day on a stroll, she asks to come swimming all the time now.” His voice when speaking of his family was so loving, it warmed her, yet saddened her at the same time. His voice should sound like that when he thinks of her family as well.

Rhaenys was surprised when Jon spoke, she was expecting to have to carry the entirety of the conversation, she was silently overjoyed he wished to speak. “Do you often get to escape Kings Landing Princess?”

Rhaenys frowned, “not often, no,” she shrugged, “and even when I do it is usually a ploy for someone to spend more time with me, often a marital match, or the Lady of a house.” From behind her, Ser Barristan coughed lightly, signalling to her that she may have given too much information, but Jon spoke before she could turn to Ser Barristan.

“That is clever,” he said with a smile. Rhaenys looked at him confused, so he explained further, “the cough,” he nodded in Ser Barristan’s direction, “he helps keep your impulses in check, when he coughs it means for you to stop what you are currently doing.”

Rhaenys’ jaw dropped slightly, her and Ser Barristan had been doing this for years and not a soul has noticed, they’ve only done it twice in front of Jon and he figured it out. Ser Barristan spoke first, “very observant of you Jon.” Jon smiled at the old knight, respect and admiration in his gaze.

“I think it is clever of you to figure it out so quickly,” Rhaenys said, she turned to look at Ser Barristan, “How long have we been doing this and no one has found out?”

Ser Barristan turned thoughtful, “it has to have been over ten years Princess.”

Rhaenys looked over at Jon with raised eyebrows, “ten years of dealing with snakes in Kings Landing, and you, an honest man from the North figures out our tell.”

Jon looked bashful and embarrassed with the praise, but his expression was so pretty that Rhaenys found herself endeared. She smiled genuinely at him, and he merely showed his gratefulness, “kind words, thank you Princess,” a nod in Rhaenys’ direction, “Ser.” Then a nod to Ser Barristan, perfectly polite.

Jon then faced forward again, leading them along a path deeper into the woods, the woods were getting thicker and thicker, the trees tightening the path so that they had to ride single file. It made for little conversation, but that was fine, Rhaenys was taking in the sights.

The forest was beautiful, the snow settling on all of the branches that stretched as far as she could see, the light layer of snow covered everything, it made for a beautiful setting that she would not soon forget.

At one point, Rhaenys nearly bumped her horse into Jon’s in front of from her lack of attention. He had paused, and signalled for them to pause as well. He hopped off of his saddle silently, looking towards them, he put a single finger over his lips, telling them to be quiet, and he unstrapped his bow, notching an arrow quickly.

Rhaenys realized that he had spotted some game, and wished for a kill. Sitting on the back of her horse, she could not see what he was doing, so quietly, Rhaenys did the same, climbing out of her saddle, and siding up behind Jon.

Her feet crunched in the snow lightly, and Jon looked towards her, he gave her a small smile, then pointed in the distance. Rhaenys spotted what he was looking for, four large grey rabbits were settled beneath a tree, all of them looking to be asleep or resting.

Smiling, Rhaenys nodded towards them, urging Jon to take the shot. He smiled, then held out the bow to her. Confused, Rhaenys took it, and then Jon handed her an arrow.

She raised her eyebrows at him, displaying her lack of hunting ability, but Jon smiled. He moved close to her, going around so he was behind her, then whispered quietly. “hold it with your left hand, and notch the arrow on the stand.” She did what he said, his voice and close proximity had her fingers slightly shaky.

He then took her right hand, holding the arrow, and then adjusting her fingers so she knew how to hold it, he put his hand over hers, pulling the bowstring back. “aim slightly above their heads, I’ll help you.”

Nodding, Rhaenys lined up the shot, when she felt she had it right, she turned and looked at Jon, their close proximity had their noses brushing, she felt the largest urge to just lean forward and kiss him, but he pulled away slowly.

Rhaenys looked at him, he adjusted her elbow, raised her left hand, then pulled the arrow back, their intertwined hands pulled on the bowstring, and Jon quietly counted down, “3…2…1…. release.”

The bowstring propelled the arrow forward, and as it flew, Rhaenys tracked it, then watched as it plunged itself directly into the neck of the rabbit closest to them, killing it immediately.

Rhaenys whooped, “got it!” she exclaimed, feeling the rush of adrenaline a hunt brings. She turned to see Jon smiling widely at her, Ser Barristan in behind looking proud.

Jon pulled a knife out of the second saddle bag, grinning ear to ear, he asked, “first hunt princess?”

Rhaenys nodded, “it is not like we Princess’ ever have to hunt for ourselves Jon.”

Jon shrugged, “you have a natural talent for it, your aim was nearly true on your first try.”

He strode forward towards the kill, Rhaenys followed excited to see the arrow hit its mark. She felt giddy, this was something completely new for her, and she did it with Jon.

They reached the spot where the rabbit took its last breath, all of the others had quickly scurried away after the arrow connected, so there were little footprints in the snow in each direction. Jon grabbed the end of the arrow, and slowly pulled it out of the dead rabbit’s neck.

It was a perfect shot, right through the neck.

Jon turned to look at her from the crouch he settled in, “do you wish to learn to skin it?” Rhaenys would not consider herself the most squeamish person but it was rather gross. Looking at Jon’s face, he was open and honest, and despite her worries, she found herself accepting.

Rhaenys crouched down next to Jon, and listened attentively as he described every little cut and incision you had to make to ensure you got all of the meat, as well as the largest piece of the hide. He was very simple and precise with his cuts, and his words even simpler.

Within moments they had fresh meat, and a fresh rabbit skin, “there you go, your first game.” Jon said smiling at her proudly.

Rhaenys felt herself blushing sweetly, but Jon did not take notice as he spoke again, “Oh! I almost forgot,” he leaned down to where he had discarded the left pieces of the rabbit, and took out the rabbit’s eye on the end of his knife. “the Northern rabbit eyes are quite tasty, here princess, you should try it.”

He gently handed her the knife, and Rhaenys looked at the little black eye that had settled on the end of the knife. It looked disgusting, but If Jon said it was tasty….

Looking at him again, Rhaenys saw the smug smile on his lips and the mirth in his eyes. She dropped her jaw, “you’re teasing me!” she exclaimed. She heard the shared laughter of Jon and Ser Barristan, both of them chuckling at the harmless joke.

Rhaenys shook her head, a small forcing itself on her lips despite her annoyance at being fooled. Jon’s laughter was music to her ears, it was the first time she had heard it, and she was simply happy that he had opened up enough to feel comfortable to do so in front of her.

Jon spoke to the both of them, “Lord Stark fooled me and Robb the first time we hunted, Robb had the eye halfway to his mouth before Father stopped him.” Rhaenys laughed, she pictured young Robb, so innocent and trusting of his father, who was playing a funny joke on him.

Rhaenys handed Jon the knife, “make sure you clean that before you use it again.” She jested, Jon smiled lightly, his eyes showing amusement.

Jon picked up the meat and the skin, sliding them into a bag he had tied to the saddle that Rhaenys had not noticed before, and then the three of them were back on their horses, heading towards the hot spring.

It did not take long for them to reach the water source, Rhaenys could see it in the distance, the steam rising over the large pond. It looked beautiful as the heat of the water had melted all of the snow from the surrounding trees and grass, creating a sort of heated bubble in the middle of winter.

It was surreal, and truly worth the trip.

Rhaenys looked behind her after she stopped hearing the footsteps of Ser Barristan’s horse, he had stopped some little ways away, she pinched her eyebrows at him, and he nodded in Jon’s direction, so she understood. He was trying to give them some privacy, which she silently appreciated.

Jon lead their horses to a small clearing, tying lead to a tree, before moving over to Rhaenys, giving her a hand dismounting. He then tied her horse off easily, before escorting her down towards the water.

Rhaenys took in the beauty of the pond up close, it was lovely, and the heat that came off of it had the entire area feeling warm. Rhaenys looked into the water, and she was surprised to see that it was extremely clean, the bottom of the water being a deep aqua colour, the closer to the surface the clearer it got.

It was something she had never seen before, nor even heard of, yet, here it was, in the Wolfswood of the North.

Crouching down, Rhaenys dipped her hand in the water, and found it to be almost as hot as bathwater, she made her decision then, she was going to swim, this was not something she would regret later in life, where she did not swim in the magical pond in the North with her brother.

Before she could voice her thoughts, Jon spoke, “where is Ser Barristan?” he asked genuinely.

Rhaenys looked at him, “he is standing guard, you did not expect him to swim with us did you?” raising a questioning eyebrow.

Jon shrugged, he then stripped himself of his cloak, and laid it out on the ground next to the water, giving Rhaenys a place to sit down. She smiled at him gratefully, “you should go grab those towels you spoke of.”

Jon’s face turned to surprise, a bit of hope settled in his voice, “you wish to swim?”

At Rhaenys’ nod, Jon smiled bright, then turned and headed to the horses. Rhaenys watched him go, her heart warm and fuzzy.

She then began to strip herself of her clothing, taking off her own cloak, she set it down next to Jon’s, letting her black hair free from its hood. Next, she started to strip herself of her dress, the laces and clips in the front coming apart easily, the shoulders of her thick dress loosening felt good, as the warm air around them settled beneath the fabric on her skin.

Rhaenys sat down on her cloak, stripping off her boots and socks, she stood again, lifting the hem of her dress over her ankles, she dipped her toes into the water. The heat of it had the tips of her toes burning slightly, but it was so nice, going from the chill of the forest to the heat of the water.

Hearing footsteps behind her, Jon came back, two large towels in his arms, he saw her standing in the water and smiled gently, taking in her ankles and toes. He then spotted the way her dress nearly hung off her shoulders, and ducked his eyes away politely.

“Enough of that,” Rhaenys said with a chuckle, “you are going to see more of me when we go swimming, might as well get used to it now.”

She watched as Jon raised his eyes up shyly, the attraction and admiration in his eyes had her pausing. Rhaenys often did have admirers, men and women across Kings Landing showered her with compliments for her beauty and power, but with Jon it felt different to her.

Rhaenys knew she was beautiful, her long black hair, violet eyes, large lips and sharp jawline made for a face that people would not soon forget. Jon’s eyes were so appreciative of her form that it did not feel fabricated, as it usually did in Kings Landing.

They were so earnest and so genuine, it made Rhaenys’ heart flutter with want.

She stepped out of the water, then grabbed one of the towels Jon was holding out for her, putting on her cloak, she turned so her back was facing him. Looking over at him suggestively, Rhaenys spoke, her voice coated with affection, “mind untying me?”

Jon’s eyes met hers, and she watched as he visibly swallowed, then nodded nervously. His eyes dipped down to take in her arse, and Rhaenys smiled slightly seeing it. She had a pair of breeches on underneath her dress, he will have to look again once the heavy dress is off.

Jon stepped forward, he very gently shifted her hair over her shoulder, and Rhaenys felt the heat of his hands as they gently brushed over the back of her neck. Jon was very careful not to touch her as he untied her dress, but she heard his breath catch as her silky chemise came into view, more and more of the skin of her shoulders being exposed by the dress falling over them.

Rhaenys held the dress up, then moved her to stand on her cloak, she carefully pulled the dress up over her head, being careful not to get any dirt on it as she settled it on her cloak. Standing in front of Jon in only a pair of breeches and the upper half of her chemise had Rhaenys feeling slightly self-conscious.

Rhaenys made sure not to show her discomfort though, she knew that Jon would insist they did something different if at all she was feeling uncomfortable. Instead, she gestured to Jon, “your turn,” she said invitingly. Jon smiled at her, then without any hesitation stripped his large gambeson off, leaving him in a thin tunic, which he quickly stripped off as well, leaving him bare chested.

He smiled at her when her eyes widened, Rhaenys was surprised that he was not at all apprehensive about stripping in front of her, but she could see why. Jon was well muscled, his abdominals were defined, chest muscles large and his arms were cut with mountains of muscle, he was no ashamed of his beauty, and he knew he was.

Rhaenys shook her head at him, “and here I was thinking you were shy,” Rhaenys teased, Jon blushed but his smile was bright.

He shrugged, nonchalantly, “I am not shy about my body, I am more shy about my status.”

That was good to know to be honest, Rhaenys now knew that Jon was secure with his body, just not the status that was unfairly put upon him. In the future when he was a Targaryen, things would change, she would make sure he saw himself as a Prince, as he truly was.

Rhaenys smiled, then started to unbutton the buttons on her breeches, Jon was not shy in his perusal, and at the same time started to unbutton his own. Rhaenys was not shy with watching him either, they both stared at one another, their eyes glued to each other, heat and attraction in their eyes.

Jon’s breeches fell over his hips, and his small clothes were thick, and down to the middle of his muscular thighs. Unfortunately for Rhaenys, his small clothes were thick enough that they completely covered his manhood, she was hoping for at least a small peak, maybe after they were soaked.

Rhaenys then pulled her breeches all the way off, her thick small clothes covering the top of her thighs. Jon’s eyes widened when he saw her legs. Rhaenys always thought she had nice legs, but seeing his reaction was enlightening. Rhaenys was born with wider hips, which meant that most of her weight settled there, in her arse and thighs. It made for a thickness in her ass and thighs that she was silently self conscious of, despite her mother's encouragements.

Jon then untied his hair, leaving the tie on his clothing, he ran his fingers through it before it draped down around his ears. Rhaenys swallowed, his hair was gorgeous, she knew that when she first saw him, but now, seeing him nearly naked with his hair down had her feeling blessed.

It felt so intimate, just the two of them barely wearing any clothes, going for a swim, Rhaenys was opening up to him faster than she ever would have thought. She was no maiden, but it took weeks for a man to even see her like this, it had been two days, and her and Jon were on a level of intimacy she did not expect.

It had to be the connection she felt with him from the beginning, the familial love she felt when she saw him.

Jon stepped towards the water, and Rhaenys followed behind him, she took a quick peek at his arse, the small clothes he wore showing off his large bottom. Rhaenys smirked, it definitely was a family thing.

Jon took a few steps into the water before he dived right in, making a large splash that sent ripples across the pond. Rhaenys sighed as she walked in, the water heating up her body the deeper she went. With much more grace then what Jon did, she slid all the way in, then took a deep breath, and dived under, feeling the heat settle into her hair.

The water felt incredible surrounding her, she delved deep, kicking her legs like she had been taught to in the Water Gardens. She opened her eyes to see Jon floating on his back, rising up to the surface, Rhaenys went underneath him, then pushed up on the other side of him, hoping to scare him.

She surged up, and made a big splash, but Jon was expecting her. He looked over to her with an unimpressed eyebrow, “I felt the water shift from beneath me.” He smiled, “do you know how many times Arya has tried the same thing?”

Rhaenys smiled, but rolled her eyes fondly, slicking her hair away from her face, she swam over to the other side of the pond, doing a quick underwater turn, she saw Jon looking at her in surprise. “you expected a Dornish woman to not be able to swim?”

Jon straightened out, his legs propelling beneath him, he shook his head, forcing the long strands of hair out his face, the movement was hypnotizing, “no, I didn’t expect a Princess of Kings Landing to be able to swim.”

Rhaenys swam to him, so they were face to face, she set her arms on his shoulders, so that she could simply float while he kept them above the water. “Uncle Doran lives in the Water Gardens, when we were younger Aeg, Dany and I would visit and swim for hours.” She smiled, looking to the sky, thinking back on the memories, “those days were the best, before we had the royalty responsibilities dropped on our shoulders.”

Looking back at Jon, he had his eyes to her chest, not that she could blame him, she felt her chemise sticking to her skin, she was probably giving him a lovely view of her tits. She smiled, then ran a hand through Jon’s wet hair, feeling the strands sliding through her fingers. Rhaenys watched as Jon leaned into her hand, seeking her touch.

Rhaenys’ gut clenched as she watched him close his eyes gently, nuzzling into her wrist as she continued to stroke through his hair. It was so adorable, and when he closed his eyes like that, he looked less worried, less stressed. It really eased the lines on his face, and made him look more childlike, and less like a worn Northman.

She felt the urge to wrap her legs around his waist, pull him close and just kiss the life out of him, but she couldn’t, wouldn’t, not yet at least. Jon had so many choices taken away from him already, Rhaenys would not push him into doing something he may not want.

By the way he was currently acting, she highly doubted he did not want it though.

Rhaenys pulled away from him, hitting a backstroke, she asked playfully, “how about a race?”

Jon looked slightly unhappy with her pulling away, but his face quickly morphed to excitement, “are you sure Princess?” he swam after her, “you do not know how fast I am.”

Rhaenys smiled at him, “you do not know how fast I am either,” she kept swimming backwards, watching as Jon’s smooth strokes had him gaining on her.

Rhaenys turned over, swimming towards the far edge of the pond, adrenaline flowing through her blood at the thought of a race, her competitive side coming forward.

They reached the shallows of the far side of the pond rather quickly, both neck deep in the water, but still standing. Rhaenys pointed to a tree that was a fair distance away, not quite the middle, but not the end of the pond. “we race to that tree,” she turned and looked at Jon, “winner gets a prize.”

Jon’s eyebrows pinched together, “what could I possibly give you?”

Rhaenys winked at him, “more than you think.”

Jon snorted, and shook his head fondly. He looked over to her, “countdown from 3?”

Rhaenys nodded, and then Jon spoke clearly, “3….2…” and before he could say 1, Rhaenys was off, she knew she was cheating, but she really wanted to win.

Pushing her arms and legs as hard as they could, she glided through the waves with ease. Even taking a moment to turn over her shoulder to see where Jon was. Truthfully, he was closer than she expected, so Rhaenys kicked hard, pushing herself past the tree, winning the race with ease.

Rhaenys treaded the water for a few moments, waiting for Jon to catch up, a smug smile on her face. Jon looked at her as he swam, but swam right past her, Rhaenys watched as he went by, she was confused, but he went to shallower waters, standing up as he finished.

He shook his head in a disappointed fashion, “I did not realize that being a Princess gave you permission to cheat.”

Rhaenys slowly swam towards him, “sometimes there are benefits to being a princess,” she made it to shallower waters, smiling at him softly, Jon rolled his eyes. This time, when she sided up to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing their torsos together.

Jon was surprised by her closeness, but did not falter, he slid his arms around her waist, holding her in a firm hug. Rhaenys had no other option then to slide her legs around his hips, her thighs settling around his waist.

Jon peeked down quickly again to look at her tits, they were pushed up against his chest, and were nearly bulging out of the chemise she wore, she felt her peaks were hardened, and he certainly noticed as well as his eyes were dark with lust, but he remained steady, just holding her there.

Rhaenys ran a hand through his hair, pulling the hairs that had pushed in front of his face out of the way. “I do believe I deserve a prize now.”

Watching as Jon’s face morphed into disbelief, which caused Rhaenys to snicker, he spoke mistrust in his voice, “you cheated me, so you could get the prize?” he shook his head, “I still do not understand what you could possibly ask of me.”

Not trusting her voice, Rhaenys stared at Jon for a few moments, their eyes meeting, she saw the lust and attraction in his eyes and made her decision. Leaning in, Rhaenys carefully sealed her lips to his, she was careful and timid, and hated the hesitation to Jon showed. Fortunately for her, a few moments later Jon returned the kiss.

Smiling against his lips, Rhaenys tightened her arms around his head, and her legs further tightened around his waist. The two kissing passionately, just barely keeping their heads above the water.

His lips were soft and comforting, his technique was precise yet passionate, overall the kiss was wonderful, and Jon even managed to surprise her when she felt his tongue slide against her lips.

Rhaenys moaned when she felt it, then gave him access to her mouth, their tongues colliding with one another. The connection she had first felt with Jon increased tenfold, it felt like their blood was singing for one another. Continuing, Rhaenys delicately and lightly explored his mouth, the kiss gradually gained intensity and urgency, never wanting the moment to end, she wished she could stay in the pond forever.

Jon pulled away from the kiss, his breath heaving against her mouth, Rhaenys carefully set her forehead against his, and she continued to place soft kisses to his lips which he gently reciprocated. Eventually she settled, just leaning against him.

Rhaenys could not believe this was her brother, she had no regrets over keeping this from him for now, it was natural for Targaryens to love each other, they had married brother to sister for centuries, here and now, it felt right.

They continued to just hug and kiss, simply nuzzling into each other, seeking out the physical affection. Rhaenys could have lost track for how long they stayed wrapped around one another, but Jon spoke quietly, “I hope I will not lose a hand for touching a princess.”

Rhaenys laughed, Jon’s dry humour was not what she was expecting from him. “Of course not,” she leaned forward to press another soft kiss to his lips, “after that you may touch me however you wish.”

Jon’s eyes widened devilishly, and a second later, Rhaenys felt his hand slide down her back, and cup one of her arse cheeks. Rhaenys snorted, “how long were you waiting to do that?”

Jon’s hand slid up and down her cheeks, “since I watched you climb onto your horse.”

Rhaenys laughed, “I did the same to you.” Causing Jon to laugh as well.

Their shared levity ended with another steaming kiss, and when Jon pulled away, Rhaenys noticed that he had sobered. “I do not want this to end.” He said sadly.

Rhaenys had an idea of his train of thinking, but needed more from him. “end?” she asked.

Jon looked at her confused, “you are a Princess and I am a bastard and I have already taken too many liberties today, this…. romance cannot continue within the eyes of others.”

Looking at Jon’s face now, the way it turned stressed and downtrodden made Rhaenys’ heart ache, she was never going to let him get away from her, and the solution to his problem as already in his words. “we will do as you say then.” Pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

Jon looked slightly betrayed, before she smiled lightly, “you said it cannot continue within the eyes of others, so we will be romantic in private.”

Looking unconvinced, Jon remained realistic, “you are a Princess, people are constantly watching and suspicious of your actions.”

That was true, and he had a good point, sneaking around to spend time with one another would be difficult but, “am I worth the trouble of sneaking around?” Rhaenys meant for her voice to come out even and neutral, but she found it pleading, showing her want for him to accept.

Jon’s eyes widened in shock, before he roughly pulled her in for another toe curling kiss, he reached around and then both hands were cupping both of her arse cheeks, holding her up from her bottom.

Rhaenys gave it back to him as passionately as she could, their tongues pushing against each other’s fiercely, both seeking to dominate the kiss. This time she pulled away, her chest heaving, sucking in the air around them.

Jon spoke through his deep breaths, “you are absolutely worth it.”

Rhaenys felt herself smile in relief, her cheeks stretched with how wide her smile was, she was filled with happiness in that very moment, the confirmation of his feelings for her was relieving, but it also made want and excitement flow through her veins. Her cunt was hot, and beneath the warm water she grinded her hips into Jon’s stomach, feeling his abdominal muscles ripple as she gyrated.

Jon stopped her from going any further though, squeezing her hips, and pressing her to him, he kissed across her throat, to her collarbones, kissing along her chest until he reached the top of her cleavage. “I do not want my first time with you to be in a pond.” He said with a laugh.

Rhaenys ran a hand through his hair, gripping onto the locks, she held him to her chest, resting her head on the top of his as he pressed his face to her neck.

Eventually, Jon slowly shifted his feet, turning the both of them around, Rhaenys was confused as it made him go into the shallower waters, but he then took a deep breath, and unceremoniously dropped himself underneath the water, dragging Rhaenys along with him.

She splashed into the water and Jon let her go, allowing her to kick her feet and arms towards the surface. When she got back over the waterline she heard Jon’s deep laughter, and she looked at him in an offended awe. Splashing him, “you insufferable man!”

Jon simply continued to laugh, his laughter growing with her insult. Rhaenys shook her head at him endearingly, watching as he moved towards where their cloaks were laid out. “you wish to get out?” she asked.

Jon looked over his shoulder as he walked out of the water. Rhaenys felt a different sort of heat hit her as she saw his body gently emerge from the depths. His small clothes did nothing to prevent her from ogling the curve of his legs and arse. He really was a beautiful man. “If I had the choice, I would stay here with you all day.” He smiled sweetly, “but we have other responsibilities, and we need to get back to Winterfell.”

Rhaenys smiled at his compliment, but felt herself dreading leaving the water. This place gave the two of them solace, a place where their relationship began. Climbing out of the water behind Jon, she turned to take in the area one last time before they left, wanting to remember the scenery for the incredible memories it would hold in the future.

She walked backwards until the water was up to her knees, she felt a pinch to her bottom, looking over her shoulder, she felt a towel wrap around her shoulders, before Jon started rubbing the cloth up and down her body. “can’t have the Princess catch a chill, can we?”

Looking over her shoulder at job, Rhaenys couldn’t help placing a soft kiss to his cheek, “you just want an excuse to run your hands over my body.”

Jon raised his hands in deference, setting the towel on her shoulders, Rhaenys huffed, as he walked away, “that does not mean I would not have liked it!” she called after him, hearing his laughter as he began to pull his clothing on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone, 
> 
> this is everything i have prewritten so don't expect the next update as fast as the first two. 
> 
> More Life,

*

Once they arrived back at Winterfell, Rhaenys was immediately pulled away for her duties as a Princess. The ride back from their pond was quiet yet comfortable, an acceptance of the bond they had formed weighed heavily in the air around them. Rhaenys pulled Jon behind a tree once they were in the sights of Winterfell to kiss him deeply one last time until they were separated.

Ser Barristan held a knowing smile, in the past when Rhaenys had been with a man and seeked privacy, Ser Barristan was often stony faced and cold towards him. With Jon, he was all smiles, friendly handshakes, and did not threaten Jon when he touched her body. It seemed Rhaegar’s son was Ser Barristan’s chosen husband for her, not that Rhaenys would complain.

Rhaenys went through her duties mechanically, providing the needed light conversation when Catelyn and Sansa Stark asked their questions. When Rhaenys told them about her morning, Catelyn looked like she had swallowed a lemon, her face tight and angry with Jon’s name being spoken.

Rhaenys let it go, knowing that her anger towards Jon was misplaced, and within a few weeks she would be deeply humiliated. It was tough though, Rhaenys’ Dornish temper was fiery, and stuff of legend within the Red Keep, many a times people were quelled from the mere threat of her anger, she really had to hold it in after Lady Stark made her fourth or fifth passive aggressive comment about her trip with Jon.

Being separated from Jon felt like a physical ache now. It had only been a few hours since they were separated, but it felt longer to Rhaenys. Now that their bond was confirmed and acknowledged, Rhaenys wished to make up for all the time they lost.

They eventually finished the sewing circle that she had been required to attend, and Catelyn lead all the girls to the Septa, claiming it was time for Sansa and Arya’s lessons. Rhaenys shared one look with Daenerys and the two politely excused themselves, to Catelyn’s dismay.

After that, Rhaenys spend the afternoon avoiding Catelyn, going about Winterfell with Daenerys just speaking to the people of the North, learning of their lands and culture. She knew that Aegon had been penned up in Lord Stark’s solar, him and many of the Northern Lords meeting to discuss a multitude of topics. Robb and Jon were both required to sit in on the meeting, to learn as Lord Stark said, so it was not like she could simply seek Jon out to spend more time with him.

Eventually Dinner came and went, and when Rhaenys sat at the head table with the Stark’s, and there was no sign of Jon showing up to dinner, she felt disappointed and disheartened, but vowed to seek him out later.

As she headed up to bed for the night, Robb Stark escorting her courteously, Rhaenys stepped passed her door, and spotted a note. It had clearly been slid under the door, confused but hopeful, she picked it up. ‘meet at the broken tower at the house of the wolf – J’

Rhaenys smiled to herself, the note was most certainly from Jon, and it got her excited, they would get to spend more time together, and she would get an explanation as to why he did not show up for dinner.

The time seemed to go by slowly, Rhaenys wasted most of it reading some of the books that were laid out in her room, she lied down in her bed for a bit, relaxing and trying not to be overly excited, but it was difficult, her blood was thrumming in excitement. She felt so clingy and needy, but she could not find herself to care.

When the hour of the wolf finally came, Rhaenys was feeling so impatient that she went early. Sneaking out of her chambers, the guards were only posted at the end of each hall in the guest wing of Winterfell, so sneaking passed them was simple. She put on her cloak and waited for them to make their rounds before heading over to the tower.

Hurrying through the Winterfell courtyard in the middle of the night was not something that Rhaenys ever saw herself doing. Yet, here she was on her way to meet her long lost brother for a late night meetup.

Making her way to the broken tower, Rhaenys spotted another person near the door, they had their hood up, and they were pacing back and forth. Judging by the height and width of the person, it was definitely Jon.

Rhaenys silently made her way over, the closer she got, the more certain she was it was Jon, she set a hand on his shoulder, he jumped slightly, then raised his eyes. He smiled bright seeing her, and she felt the relief flow through his body, his shoulders sagging deeply. He intertwined their hands, and pulled her through the door, before closing and locking it behind them.

Rhaenys noticed that he had been inside already as a torch was lit, he grabbed it with his other hand and pulled her towards the small staircase, the two climbing the stairs silently. It did not take long to reach the top, and the broken tower had its name for a reason, a large portion of the wall had been knocked out, so you could see the landscape of the North for as far as you could see.

Rhaenys let go of Jon’s hand to go look out into the darkness, behind her, she heard Jon set the torch into one of the stands on the wall, setting a couple others alight so they could see each other perfectly.

Pulling her hood down, she looked out to the wilderness of the North, the moonlight shining over the vast lands. It made for a wonderful view as the tower was likely three or four stories high.

Looking out onto the landscape, she felt Jon side up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, hugging her from behind, he placed a soft kiss to her hair. Rhaenys smiled at the gesture of affection, craning her neck towards him so he could place a kiss to her lips.

“I was scared you would not show Princess.” Jon said, his voice showing some of the nerves he felt.

Rhaenys never even considered not coming. “why would you think that?”

She felt him shrug, “you may not have received the note, or changed your mind, or been caught by the guards.” He placed a soft kiss behind her ear, making chills shoot through her body, “very many things could have dismayed you.”

Rhaenys turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around his waist underneath his cloak, she pulled their bodies together, “well, I am here now.” She leaned up to place a kiss on his lips, pushing against him urgently. “I missed you,” she said softly.

Jon huffed out a laugh into her hair, “it has been less than a day.”

Rhaenys tightened her arms, “so? I would have much rather been with you than with Sansa and Catelyn.”

Jon laughed, but then rolled his eyes, “that is true, the meeting with your brother was boring.” Jon pressed his lips to her temple, “speaking of that actually, he sent me some scathing looks whenever you were mentioned.”

Her eyes widened in shock, “you’re serious?”

Jon nodded, a small smile on his lips. Rhaenys did not find it funny at all. “He should know better!” Rhaenys felt a wave of possession hit her, Jon was hers! And Aegon should have no say, nor act any type of way towards him without talking to her first.

Jon chuckled softly, “he is the King, his word is law.”

Rhaenys rolled her eyes, “he may be the King but he is my little brother, he knows I will do what I want.”

Jon smiled, “and I am something you want?”

Smiling in return, she leaned forward to peck Jon’s lips again, “of course,”

His smile was breathtaking, it was easily the largest smile she had seen from him, and it was unimaginable how happy it made her.

Jon leaned forward and slid his hands into her hair, pulling their faces together, he kissed her slow, his tongue sliding along her lips pleasantly. Rhaenys slid her hands up Jon’s chest, untying his cloak so it could fall off of his shoulders, then doing the same to her own.

Jon pulled away to set his cloak along the ground, creating a nice soft area for them to sit and look out to the landscape. Jon sat, looking up at her expectantly, his legs outstretched in front of him. Instead of doing what he expected, which was to sit next to him, Rhaenys stepped over his legs, and straddled his lap so they were face to face.

She tucked her face into neck, just enjoying his body, and their closeness. Jon’s hands settled on her back, one moved soothingly up and down, while the other stayed pressed just above her ass, for balance.

“I never imagined something like this would ever happen.” Jon said sadly, keeping her tucked into his chest. Rhaenys made to pull away, but Jon did not allow her to move, keeping them pressed together. It was rather awkward as she could not look at him as he spoke, but the access to the skin underneath his jaw was enough, as she bit a light possessive mark into the smooth skin.

“I never imagined that Lord Stark’s bastard was so handsome.” Rhaenys replied jokingly, she smiled when she felt Jon’s chuckle, glad he did not take offense to being called a bastard.

Jon placed a kiss to her hair, “thank you,” his hand continued to slide up and down her back, and Rhaenys felt herself relaxing into him. “when I first saw you, I did not think you were real.”

Surprised, Rhaenys bit lightly on his Addams apple. “why is that? You were expecting royalty?”

Jon sighed, “I saw you, purple eyes and black hair, and could not believe that there was another person that looked like me.”

Rhaenys was still rather confused, “you did not hear of what I looked like? The Dayne’s? Even some Essosi have violet eyes.”

Jon’s mood turned pensive for a few moments, to Rhaenys it seemed he was having trouble describing what he felt. “I knew about your beauty, of course, and I had heard of others.” He paused, trying to find the right words, “but….it is one thing to heard and know about it, and then to see it. All my life I have been Lord Stark’s bastard, and have looked different compared to everyone else,” he paused, lifting her chin so their eyes met, “you’re the first person I’ve ever seen with violet eyes.”

Rhaenys’ breathe caught with his words, she had been so lost within Jon that she forgot that he had lived such a different life to her, he had only ever seen the North and its people, she was probably one of his wildest dreams come true. Leaning forward, Rhaenys placed a soft kiss to Jon’s lips, “what has your Father told you about your birth?” she genuinely asked. Rhaenys already knew the answer to the question, but she wished to know what Jon knew.

Jon uncomfortably shifted his eyes, looking away from her in self-doubt, Rhaenys cupped his jaw and brought him back, “do not hide from me, I do not judge you, nor will it make me think of you any different.”

Their eyes met, and she could see the disbelief in Jon’s eyes, it hurt her to see that, but nevertheless, he steeled himself, and spoke, “I know next to nothing, only that I was born during the rebellion, and that Lord Stark is my father.”

“he has not spoken of your mother?” Rhaenys asked.

Shaking his head, Jon was clearly frustrated by that, “No,” he said firmly, “he refuses, I have asked a few times, but he always tells me when I am older.”

Rhaenys did not know how to feel about that, thinking practically, it was smart for Lord Stark to not say anything, as Jon was a Targaryen, it would create political problems that a young man should not be the center of. On the other hand, that was no way for a child to live, not knowing who their Mother was, and not knowing whether she was highborn, or a whore.

Rhaenys ran a hand up and down Jon’s back, providing the comfort for him that he was giving to her, “I am sorry for your loss,” she said diplomatically, “it still does not make me want you any less, nor does it dampen any type of connection I feel with you.” Rhaenys tried not to lie, she could not outright say ‘Jon, you’re my brother’ without lying to him, so she went for trying to convince him of the loving connection she felt for him anyway.

Jon sighed again, his emotions seemed to be fluctuating rather quickly, “Thank you, that was very strange by the way.”

Rhaenys just continued to rub his back silently comforting him, waiting for him to continue. “When I first made eye contact with you, you were looking at me strangely, and I thought you were judging me, hating me for what I am, it was why I looked away distraught. Then, while I was looking away, it felt like a calmness settle in my bones, like you had brought me comfort... A sense of home, without even speaking to me.”

Rhaenys could have cried, that was one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to her. It may have not seemed to be much, but to hear that from her lost little brother’s lips, had her heart growing wider and wider with the love she had for him.

“that is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me,” Rhaenys said through her overflow of emotions, leaning forward to press a hard kiss to Jon’s lips.

He smiled, the wide smile that she had found was rare, but she loved. “I am not poet.” He said humbly, “I have spoken more words to you and opened up more to you, than anyone else I have ever met.”

Rhaenys smiled so bright, her heart was overrun with love and adoration. “I have never felt like this with anyone either, all of the people I have met, none have had an impact on me like you have had within two days of meeting.”

Jon smiled, this time he leaned forward to kiss her deeply. Not letting her pull away for a few moments, he smiled against her lips. Pulling away, he asked, “what is it like in King’s Landing? Being a royal?”

Rhaenys shook her head, “exhausting.” She began, and felt Jon’s hand move up and down her back again, “people are always after something from you, so you never know who is fake or genuine. My only real friends are Daenerys, Ser Barristan and my Dornish cousins.” Rhaenys reached for Jon’s other hand, to play with his fingers as she spoke, “even now, Sansa is seeking friendship and I know it is not real.”

Jon spoke quietly, “I hope you know that what I feel for you is real.”

Rhaenys smiled, “of course, you are too genuine to think otherwise.”

He smiled, “it must be tiring to have to deal with it all of the time.”

Rhaenys nodded, “there are threats sometimes too, where people desire the crown. I think the only reason people have not tried to have us killed is because of Lord Stark, and the retribution he would take if it were to happen.”

Jon’s eyebrows rose up in surprise, “people fear the North that much?” incredulity seeping into his voice.

Rhaenys gently corrected him, “people fear the North, the Riverlands and the Vale under Lord Stark’s command.”

Nodding in understanding, Jon continued, “it is odd to think of that, he has always just been Father to me.”

“Lord Stark Is the most well respected man in King’s Landing, every single Kingdom respects him, and if a word of negativity is spoken towards him, even in jest, it is quickly cut down,” Rhaenys kissed his knuckles softly, “even when he is not there, his reputation protects us.”

Jon’s reaction was plain, it was as if he had heard about how great of a man his Father was thousands of times before, which was expected. “I am happy that you are protected,” he said softly, rather timidly.

Rhaenys smiled, but Jon continued, “does King’s Landing know that he has a bastard son who wishes to debaucher a Princess?” 

Rhaenys’ jaw dropped, slapping his shoulder, then laughing sweetly, hearing his own laughter join hers. “they will think it more likely that the Dornish princess seduced the savage Northern bastard,” she said saucily, a devilish smirk on her lips.

Jon snorted, “as if, no one would believe that.”

Rhaenys shrugged, “you are Lord Stark’s son, they will think the best of you.”

“even as a bastard?”

Rhaenys rolled her eyes, “yes, they will overlook the circumstances of your birth.”

Jon smiled, “I think you’re being optimistic.”

Slightly offended, Rhaenys asked, “how?”

Jon shrugged, “you are a princess, people only have ever looked up at you, when have you ever been looked down at because of your birth?”

Frowning, but realizing he was right, Rhaenys struggled to find words to say, “’tis alright,” he shrugged, “I am used to it, and it is not like I will be going to King’s Landing anytime soon.”

Rhaenys looked up, meeting his eyes she spoke softly, insecurely “I want you to stay with me.”

Jon looked at her in disbelief, “I will be with you as much as you ask for the remainder of your visit.” He kissed her temple softly, “it is too early to make decisions about the future.”

Rhaenys surprisingly agreed with him, but she felt like teasing him. “you stay with me,” Rhaenys grinded her hips into his, feeling his erection against her ass, “and we will continue doing this whenever.”

Surprised by her move, Jon’s hands settled on her hips, while Rhaenys continued to attack his lips. She slid a hand into his hair as she continued to lick and bite and probe his mouth. She grinded her hips into his, feeling his thick manhood through their breeches, Rhaenys’ core heated up, feeling her arousal in the pit of her stomach, she continued to gyrate her hips into his, the kisses turning more and more heated as they delved deeper into depravity.

Jon’s hands slid down to cup her ass, aiding her movements against him, while she moved to undo the laces on his tunic, thankfully he had foregone the thicker gambeson in favour of comfort, and she appreciated the lack of layers.

Within moments Jon was shirtless, and Rhaenys took the opportunity to run her hands across his skin, the muscles in his chest flexing with her cold touch. It felt like there were miles of skin for her to run her hands across, Jon’s hands then came up to her top, he was frantic in his need to get hers off, desperate to see more of her skin.

Rhaenys was dressed for sleep, so she was wearing a large tunic and a pair of breeches that fit loosely to her skin. The tunic came off quickly, and Jon’s eyes bulged out his head. Rhaenys had decided to forego a shift, so she was naked beneath her tunic, Jon was taking in her tits in full, and the look of awe in his face had her self-esteem rising drastically.

Rhaenys always thought her breasts were nice, they were not small, about a handful, but they were not overly large either, like her cousin Arianne. The mounds were capped with areolas of a lovely peach colour, at least she thought so, and apparently Jon agreed as his eyes refused to leave them.

Rhaenys smiled at his dreamlike state, taking his hands, she set them on the skin of her stomach, and he finally looked up, his eyes still bulging. Rhaenys smiled at him, then brought his head to her, letting him kiss across the top of her cleavage.

Rhaenys moaned, sinking her fingers into his hair, and guiding his mouth to her peaks, feeling him lick and kiss across the sensitive skin. The warmth of his mouth felt incredible against the hardness of her peaks. The taboo thoughts would not leave her mind, this was her little brother, and the pleasure he was bringing her by simply sucking and kissing across her tits was immense.

Rhaenys pulled Jon back, feeling his saliva on her peaks and chest, she brought her head down to sloppily kiss him once again. Feeling daring, she slid a hand down his chest, twisting a peak of his along the way, she felt down his abdomen until she had pressed her hand to the top of his cock, feeling the thickness in her hand through his breeches.

Jon’s moan against her mouth was breathless, the smallest touch from her and she felt his cock jumping in her hand, it felt wonderful knowing that she had an effect on him in this type of way, considering the pleasure he was giving her, it felt good to return it.

Rhaenys sealed their torsos together, then grinded her hips down on top of Jon’s cock, she felt it against her sex, and she was dripping in arousal. Jon’s own hips began to aid her thrusts, as he pushed up into her as she rolled her hips. She felt one of Jon’s hand settle on her lower stomach, his fingers toying with the waist of her breeches.

Rhaenys grabbed his wrist, pushing his hand towards her womanhood, guiding him towards her cunt. His thick fingers sliding through her pubic hairs had her moaning, and then when she pushed his hand lower, grazing her clit with his knuckles as his fingertips felt along her outer lips, she moaned loud, pleasure shot through her whole body, making her skin prickle with chills.

Jon was breathing heavily, she could feel his chest inhaling and exhaling, but there was also a nervous excitement to him, he was so eager to please, his muscles strumming with need. He craned his neck up, kissing Rhaenys deeply as he slid a finger inside of her. Rhaenys was surprised by the quick intrusion, but it felt incredible, and she moaned into Jon’s mouth, a sob of pleasure escaping her lips.

As soon as his finger delved into her warmth, Jon did not hold back, he pressed his palm to her clit, rubbing it while he slid his finger in and out of her cunt quickly. Rhaenys was beyond aroused already, her wetness was seeping across his digits and in extension hers. All of the buildup had Rhaenys close to peaking, that feeling in her gut was expanding, their sweaty bodies rubbing against one another, the fact that this was her brother beneath her, his fingers in her cunt as he lazily kissed and sucked on her tits. It was wonderful.

Within a few moments, Jon added another finger into her cunt, pumping both thick digits in and out, and then he began to curl them slightly as he thrusted, pushing against the walls of her innards, Rhaenys cried out with the pleasure she felt. Surprised by the action, as she had thought Jon to be inexperienced, she was surprised when he knew where to touch and curl his fingers, her sweet spots pushing her further and further to her peak. Maybe he was that good, or just that tuned to her body already.

Jon sucked on one her peaks hard, drawing the skin deep into his mouth, and then pressed his palm against her clit as he pushed his fingers as deep as they would go, and the three different places of pleasure, the onslaught on her senses had Rhaenys peaking.

She moaned loudly into Jon’s ear, dragging his head to her neck, pulling his mouth away from her. She felt her cunt gush into his hand, the aftershocks making themselves felt through her legs and hips.

Jon continued to thrust his fingers slowly, drawing out her orgasm, so that her wetness continued to seep out of her, coating his hand and fingers. Rhaenys closed her eyes, and pulled Jon’s hand out of her breeches. She fell backwards, lying on her back between Jon’s legs. She rested for a few moments, catching her breath as she came down from her peak.

She heard a soft licking and cracked her eyes open to see Jon lazily cleaning his fingers and hand with his mouth, he was tasting and smelling her essence, and Rhaenys felt her arousal making itself known once again, watching her brother clean her orgasm from his fingers had her brain short circuiting, struggling to believe what she was seeing. It was so arousing, if he been born a Prince they could have been doing this for years. The taboo so filthy, and loving it, this was her little brother!

Rhaenys sat up on her elbows, and Jon watched as it propped her tits up even further on her chest. “you are wicked,” she said, slightly out of breath.

Jon smiled, “only for you,” he said sweetly, making Rhaenys smile.

Rhaenys reached out with a hand, feeling along the length that was obvious in Jon’s breeches. She looked him in the eyes and saw the need and arousal in them. “that feels good?” she teased, watching as Jon’s eyes turned half lidded, he began nodding dumbly.

Rhaenys made her mind up pretty quickly, she looked into Jon’s eyes, and saw how his pupils were dark, the lust shining in them had her thighs clenching together in want, despite it being so soon after she had peaked herself. Shifting herself, Rhaenys kneeled between Jon’s spread legs. Beginning to unbutton his breeches, “how fast are you going to come?”

Jon lifted his hips as she pulled, his small clothes not doing much to hide the tent cause by his cock. She pulled his breeches off of his ankles before he took a deep breath and spoke, his voice was deep with arousal and it came out as a gruff, “not soon enough.”

Now that was an exciting prospect.

Rhaenys ran her hand over Jon’s cock, squeezing it over his small clothes before she quickly pulled those off too. She was surprised with how large his cock was, she could easily fit three fists along its length, and his thickness was nothing to scoff about either. Licking her lips, she leaned forward to place a swift kiss to Jon’s lips, which he shakily returned. He was clearly nervous, and on a hairpin, it felt like if she stroked him once he may erupt.

Rhaenys kissed down his chest, every single one of Jon’s muscles clenched as she pressed her lips against it, making her way down his body, she kissed across his navel, teasing him mercilessly. She kissed around his cock, kissing each hip bone, and then each thigh multiple times.

Jon thrust a hand in front of her face, he gripped her chin lightly, forcing eye contact, and said softly, “mercy.” Rhaenys laughed fully, Jon following along, despite his seriousness being portrayed in his eyes.

Rhaenys granted him that mercy, pulling his small clothes over his hips, allowing for his cock to touch the fresh air for the first time. Jon groaned with the freedom, his manhood stood straight up, the head of him full of blood, leaking drops of essence down his shaft.

Rhaenys bent down on all fours, she bent her head down to place a soft kiss to the juncture of his thighs, making sure to arch her back so Jon got a good view of her ass as she went down on him.

Wrapping a hand around his thickness, Rhaenys softly pumped once, and Jon moaned loudly. She could feel the blood rushing through him, the vein on the underside of him pulsing with need. Watching as more of his liquid filtered out the tip of his cock, lubricating it as she continued to stroke him softly, enabling her further to give him more pleasure.

His muscles were clenching and unclenching beneath her, and Rhaenys felt more than saw his gut clenching, trying to prevent himself from coming. Rhaenys kissed the tip of his manhood, “you want to come in my mouth Jon?” placing soft kisses down the side of him, “you could come all over my tits?”

Jon’s chest heaved, breathing coming difficult for him in the moment. Rhaenys licked along the tip of him, circling her tongue around the head of his cock. She used her other hands to stroke him, and rub circles on his stones, which were tightly pulled towards his pillar.

Rhaenys wanted to time it so that when Jon finally took a breath, she would take him into her mouth, but Jon inhaled silently, so she pulled on his stones, causing his breath to catch again, and then quickly sealed her lips over the head of him, taking his thickness halfway down in one steady plunge.

Jon moaned loud, his hands gripped her hair tightly, and that was all it took for him to peak.

Rhaenys kept a hand on his stones, wanting to feel them pinch tightly as his cock spurted shot after shot of come into her mouth. She counted six or seven thick shots as she swallowed steadily, the white thickness shooting onto her tongue. His stones did not pause though, they continued to pump and pump, and after the six or seven heavy spurts, there were five or six smaller ones, all of the come he had seemingly stored up funneled directly into her mouth for her to drink and enjoy, and Rhaenys would not have had it any other way.

She heard a soft thud from above her, looking up, Jon had flopped backwards. He was lying down entirely now, his chest heaving unsteadily as he struggled to breath. Rhaenys dipped down to take the entirety of his cock into her mouth, cleaning him off before she pulled off of him.

She rearranged his small clothes, pulling them up his thighs, tucking his cock back into them, softly. She then crawled up his body. His chest had steadied, and he was looking at her in disbelief. His voice was so gruff with his Northern accent that she almost did not understand when he spoke, “you’ll be the death of me Princess.”

Rhaenys smirked devilishly, “would that not be a good way to go?”

Jon laughed fully, his chuckling shaking her as she lay on his chest. Their torso’s were slightly sweaty, and their skin stuck together, but it was lovely, the skin to skin contact, post orgasmic bliss, the relaxation between the two, Rhaenys soaked it in.

“you taste wonderful by the way,” Jon said teasingly. Rhaenys snorted, running a hand through his hair.

“you like it?” she asked curiously

Watching him nod, she spoke, “you gave me quite the mouthful,” he blushed sweetly, and Rhaenys laughed at his shyness.

Teasing him further, “I can’t wait to feel it in my cunt.”

Rhaenys thought it was a harmless tease, but she felt Jon tense beneath her. “Jon?” she asked cautiously.

“I do not wish to take your maidenhead, nor get you pregnant Princess.” He said seriously. Most men would jump at the chance to do either things, not her Jon though, so needlessly noble. She couldn’t wait for him to learn of his parentage, all of his insecurities would be solved.

“Firstly, my maidenhead has already been claimed, you do not need to worry.” She watched as confusion seeped into his eyes, and she rolled hers, “that tradition is horseshit, I am not defined by my sexuality, it is my body, I will fuck when I wish to fuck.”

Jon snorted at her crude words, but then she continued, “and there is moon tea,” she reached down to grip his rapidly hardening cock, “this is too delicious to not have in me soon,” she leaned forward to peck his lips, “and I cannot wait to feel the size of you stretch me out.”

Jon groaned, but rolled away from her, Rhaenys laughed as his blush was across his whole chest, “too much?” she asked teasingly.

Jon had rolled next to her on the cloak, he was lying on his stomach, and he turned his head to look at her. “you are the devil.” He said with a soft smile.

Rhaenys laughed, but then Jon raised his arm up, signalling for her to come closer. She shifted to him, and he then grabbed her cloak, draping it over the both of them as she tucked herself into his side.

Rhaenys threw a leg over his hips, and he tangled their legs together, he then slid an arm over her back, and pulled their torso’s together, before softly kissing her. He set his arm beneath his head, and rested his head on his bicep, Rhaenys tucked her head next to his, the tiredness they both felt catching up to them, now that the adrenaline from their passion had passed.

Rhaenys watched as Jon’s eyes lidded, and then closed, his breathing evening out into deep huffs, signalling his sleepy state. Rhaenys smiled, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, before reaching for sleep herself.


End file.
